


miracle

by fairykaine



Series: Short and Sweet (Fluff Collection) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: (Waves) HELLO IM NOT DEAD, BABBIES, Baby, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, I love lukas bye, Illness, My tumblr is writerleen, Pregnancy, Sickness, Submit pics of lukas/conrad, Thats all i got sorry, headcanons, please, pregnancy fic, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairykaine/pseuds/fairykaine
Summary: lukas never thought he'd be a father.





	miracle

**Author's Note:**

> the original doc was named "daddy lukas (im so sorry about the title name) 
> 
> Lmao
> 
> Im slowly working on valla u!!

lukas never thought he’d ever be a father.

but after you broke the news to him, the news that you were carrying his child, he broke into an extremely rare wide grin, began to laugh, and picked you up and swung you around. he was like a little child who had received a present, and he wanted to be the best father he could be. so, after he came home from the school, he was always armed with books about newborns and parenting, and it warmed your heart, the dedication he had. 

 

nevertheless, between his teaching and his reading, he doted on you, always indulging you with cuddles (although that became difficult when you started to show) showering you with kisses and murmurs that you would become a great mother, and massages everywhere that hurt. when you started to show, lukas would rest his head gently against your growing stomach, trying to see if he could feel the baby’s kicks. 

when he did, he gasped and laughed. so many emotions coursing through him, all at once…. love. nervousness. fearfulness. 

absolute and total adoration. 

sometimes, he couldn’t sleep, and he’d look at you, pregnant and happy, swollen breasts and all, and smile. sometimes he’d fall asleep on your stomach, feeling the kicks in his sleep, and smiling slightly. 

you’d never seen him smile that much before. not before you said you were pregnant, and during your pregnancy. 

there was so much love and anticipation in the air.

but when your water broke, lukas’s face contorted into fear. 

he rushed you to the healers place, and screamed that you were in labor. the healers took you to a room where they assisted with your birth, all while yelling in pain and your husband pacing worriedly outside.

and that's when it took a turn for the worse.

you had contracted some kind of sickness. 

 

and the way it looked, lukas might lose you, or the baby, 

or both.

he had never been so fearful in his entire life. the fear that he might lose the love of his life, or his child, 

or both…. 

he sat in the room outside, listening to you scream in pain as the spell they put on you to numb pain wore off, and the healers had no strength left to cast it again. 

and he cried. he wept for you. 

eventually, he pulled himself together, marched into the room, and sat by your side, holding your hand as you continued your labor. 

with shaky breath, he whispered encouragements to you.

“i love you.”  
“it’ll be okay.”   
“don’t give up.”  
“i’m right here.” 

and when you finally, finally, gave the last push, you collapsed in exhaustion, and waited for the healers to pick up your child. 

the room was dead silent as the healers held the baby for 2 minutes. 

your worst fear. lukas’s worst fear.

silque breathed a sigh. “i...i’m sorry.. it..-” 

she was interrupted by a crying wail that came from her arms. 

your child. it was alive. 

you gasped happily, lukas began to cry. 

after washing your child, they swaddled it and gave it to you.

“it’s a boy!” one of the healers chirped. “congratulations!” the rest of the healers clapped and cheered happily.

you looked at your son with love and held him to your breast to feed him, while lukas dried his tears. his love was alive. your son was alive. he couldn’t ask for more.

after the baby was fed and calmed, lukas’s was presented with his son to hold. “here,” you said wearily, with big smile.

lukas, with trembling hands, reached out and held his son. 

he was so small. wispy ginger hair, tiny fingers, so small… and so sweet..

 

lukas’s heart swelled. his son. right in his arms. he never felt so many emotions before. so much swirling feelings inside him, and before he knew it, he started to cry again, only a bit, and you scooted over to him, close enough that you rested your head on his shoulder.

“we’re a family now,” he whispered. his lovely spouse. his son. him.

“we’re a family.”


End file.
